


Making It Right

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Season/Series 02, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Angel remembers to make things right.
Relationships: Angel & Willow Rosenberg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019





	Making It Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



He knocks on her window and, after a quick run to her door (quickly, carefully, quietly locked against parental intrusion), Willow opens the window. "What?" she whispers, trusting it isn't anything too terrible, no demons needing slaying, no best friends kidnapped.

Angel holds up a transparent plastic bag full of little, colorful fish and Willow feels her heart swell that he remembered.


End file.
